


nct drafts

by thelanterncity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelanterncity/pseuds/thelanterncity
Summary: a collection of my nct drafts from tumblr
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Reader, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. oct. 18, '18 | jaehyun

**↬** littlebit ofsex ahead

❦

❦

❦

 **[Jaehyun, 1:27 am]:** _I’m outside._

You lack the resolve to turn him away. Maybe he knows that. Maybe that’s the only reason he comes back. Well, one reason of two.

Five minutes later, he has your arms pinned above your head as he thrusts into you. His head between your neck and shoulder, you feel every groan reverberate from deep within his chest, the vibrations traveling straight to your nerve endings. 

In better circumstances, the position might feel intimate – but instead you wonder if he’s doing it so he won’t have to look you in the eye. 

A curious thing, how Jaehyun leaves you feeling so full and so empty all at the same time.

But then his fingers brush your clavicles, trails down your stomach, reaches your clit, and none of it matters. 

Even if you can’t have all of him, a little is better than none.


	2. oct. 19, '18 | mark

**↬** sorry this is lame but it’s october and i love mark

•

•

•

Mark slips a piece of candy and a note into your locker. His hands are shaking, his palms are embarrassingly sweaty, and he can’t really feel his fingers, but he manages to shove them through the top slot before the bell rings.

—

You hug him at lunch later that day, tell him how sweet he is, and he knows his sweaty palms and numb fingers were worth it.

—

_happy halloween!!_

_— mark_


	3. oct. 27, '18 | winwin

**↬** a small thing for winwin’s birthday, which also happens to be my birthday

•

•

•

Sicheng regards the bastardization of a cake on your kitchen counter. “Can I eat it without getting salmonella?” 

The _nerve_ of this boy. You move your body between the cake and Sicheng, blocking it from his view. “I would’ve had time to fix it if you had let me know you were coming over. Like a normal person? Letting people know when you’re entering their home?”

Sicheng holds up his key ring in defense. “I basically live here? I have the key?”

“Fine,” you huff. “But that doesn’t give you the right to shit on my gesture of love. Even if it is your birthday.”

He reaches for your hands, pulling you towards him until you’re chest to chest and wraps your arms around his waist. “I didn’t say I don’t love it.”

“Even if you can’t eat it? Or even marvel at how cute it is?”

“I think it’s cute in a … unique way.”

“I’m sorry I made you a shitty cake.”

He chuckles and presses a kiss to the pout on your lips. “I love it because you made it. For me.”

Your muscles and your bones and your lungs all simultaneously become jelly as you lean into him. “You are an angel, and in lieu of a cake, I’ll take you out to ice cream after dinner.” You tighten your grip around his waist, resting an ear against his chest. “Happy birthday, love.”

You lose track of how long you both stand hugging in the middle of your kitchen with his chin on your head and the steady pound of his heartbeat in your ear. You suppose the amount of time doesn’t matter. You just know that it’s being spent happily and in love.


	4. apr. 7, '19 | johnny

**↬** haven’t posted in months lmao!here’s johnny

•

•

•

You won’t look at him. You find yourself wanting to, head turning and eyes gravitating towards his seat. Two rows to the right, four seats behind, and _there’s Johnny!_

Cue internal Wendy-Torrence-type hysterical screaming. Johnny sure as hell terrifies you, no axe or malevolent spirits necessary. He’s _him_ , and that is scary enough on its own. 

He’s witty and charming and so _sure_ of himself in the typical outgoing dude way, but he’s also sweet and gentle and has really soft hair and a really nice face. 

And he is, most unfortunately, an exceptionally good kisser. 

So, no. Even if you’re tempted to, you will not look at him. You sat in front today for a reason. 

—

Johnny swears he isn’t staring at you. He’s trying not to, at least. 

He doesn’t know what he’s looking for, but each time your head shifts his way, he holds his breath. 

He hopes that you’ll look at him, maybe, and then he’ll smile and you’ll smile back and birds will erupt in flight from under the desks and the polar ice caps will stop melting and the world will right itself. 

Or he can catch up to you after class. Either way. 

He just really, really wants to kiss you again. 


End file.
